Pole vaulting is an exciting, challenging sport. In the early days of the sport, the poles utilized were made of bamboo and the pit contained saw dust. Now, the poles are made of high tech synthetic plastics and the pits contain mats. The poles are longer and stronger, and the athletes are jumping ever higher distances. As those active in the sport will recognize, greater heights entail greater risk.
One of the most common injuries are those associated with the pole vaulter landing improperly onto the mat. In other words, after the pole vaulter utilizes the pole to vault him (or her) into the air, the pole vaulter may land in such a way that causes serious injuries to him (or her). For instance, the pole vaulter may land face forward in the vaulter's planting box, or the pole vaulter may completely miss the mat, or the pole vaulter may bounce off the mat and onto the ground. This list is illustrative. Since 1971, there have been at least 45 catastrophic injuries or deaths which have occurred due to pole vaulting activities.
Prior art vaulting techniques include utilization of mats. However, this safety technique requires the horizontal application of mats, which may be cost prohibitive. Additionally, many track and field areas have limited space thereby limiting the usefulness of large horizontal mats. Further, some prior art techniques use specialized mats. However, these designs still require the application of horizontal mat placement to solve the problem. Further, these prior art designs are awkward and expensive.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that will allow for safer pole vaulting. There is also a need that will allow for a netting device for use in pole vaulting. There is also a need for a pole vaulting device that can distribute the forces caused by the falling and bouncing athlete. These needs, and many others, will be met by the following disclosure.